The Wally and Kuki Chronicles: VALENTINE'S SPECIAL
by Happynomnom
Summary: The saga continues as Wally Beatles prepares himself for... Valentine's Day. He has a plan, which involves one Kuki Sanban, one Wallabee Beatles, and one love potion. But then the potion backfires... and it seems as if Kuki doesn't know he exists. Can his love for her conquer the effects of the potion? And if he doesn't... Requested by Bewarethebatmanfan. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. This is my 3/4 Valentine's special. Enjoy, and remember to fav, follow, and review! REALLY appreciate it... this is also dedicated to Noah and Alec, who are super awesome. **

* * *

It was late, maybe around 10 p.m., long past Wally's bedtime. He crept along the shadows of the dark, unfamiliar street, and took a breath. Except for an occasional passerby minding their own business, the street was empty and silent. This mission would be easy.

He observed the numbers hanging over the doors of each building, until he reached the one he was looking for. Number 34, Little Dowry Avenue. He glanced around him, eyes darting cautiously. Once he was sure nobody had been following him, he firmly pressed the doorbell. He heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Password?" Wally shuffled closer to the door, and pressed his lips against the door.

"Pretty butterflies," he muttered. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Wally stepped inside, and a figure slammed it shut, sliding in the deadbolt. The two boys stared at each other. "Well?" Wally asked after a tense silence. "Is it ready?"

"Well, theoretically." Wally grunted.

"Good enough for me," he said. "And why the crud was the password pretty butterflies?"

"Because nobody would ever expect _you _to say something like that."

"You sure got _that _right."

"Just a warning," the boy began, beckoning for the small blond boy to follow him. He lead him through the dimly lit hallway and up the stairs into his room. The boy flicked the light switch on and off 4 times in a row, and immediately, a grinding sound was heard and the boy's bookshelf swung open, revealing a secret passageway. "If she already, you know… you, then it _won't _work."

"Not to worry, mate," Wally muttered. "No problem there."

"You know, Numbuh 4, I don't think this is a good idea," the boy said. "I mean," he added hastily when he saw the dirty glare thrown his way, "you might want to take some precautions." They reached the end of the passageway, where a huge metal door barred the way. The boy entered a series of codes into the keypad, and entered his genetic information. The door slid open smoothly, revealing his science lab.

"Like what, nerd boy?"

"If she already… you know… and you give her _this,_" he said while picking up a small glass vial filled with a swirling pink-gold liquid off a nearby countertop, "you will regret it. She'll hate you. Ignore you. The effects will _totally _backfire."

"Well, I told you already, she doesn't," Wally responded coldly, snatching the vial out of the boy's hand. He strode out of the lab and back into the passageway.

"Wait, Numbuh 4-"

"I said, she doesn't. So leave it!" Wally exclaimed, walking down the stairs. The vial was safely tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"Listen to me!" the boy said, running after Wally and grabbing his arm. Despite Wally's efforts to free himself, the boy clung on. Wally stopped struggling, but at the same time, he refused to meet his gaze. "Numbuh 4, don't take this risk. It's not worth it. She… she… ugh, I can't say it."

"Fair enough." Wally ripped his arm away. "She's worth it." He unlocked the door himself, stepping out into the cold February, night air. "And," he said harshly, "Kuki Sanban doesn't love me anyways."

* * *

**Where'd Wally go? What's in the vial? And what does it have to do with Kuki?!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV PLEASE! :)**

**Updates coming soon, so stay tuned.**

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO ADRI-SWAN, KOOKSANDWALLY4EVA, ALECREYES20, AND A-PLUSCASSIOPEIA FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS! Enjoy, everyone. AND REMEMBER TO review, follow, and fav!**

* * *

**Valentine Countdown- 2 days left...**

* * *

The next morning, Numbuh 4 returned to the treehouse. His teammates were seated around the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of a special edition Rainbow Munchies cereal- made with extra, extra, extra love (and sugar). He joined them, quietly. Kuki gave him a brief smile before going back to her breakfast.

"So, Numbuh 4, how did your mission go?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Eh, it was okay," he replied nonchalantly.

"Good. After breakfast, we have a mission, but it's pretty basic. If you want to opt out and get some sleep…" Numbuh 1 trailed off.

"Yeah, that would be great actually."

A few minutes later, they finished breakfast, and Numbuh 1 lead them out of the room, leaving Numbuh 4 alone. He sat in his chair, waiting for the telltale rumble of engines taking off. Once he was sure the rest of the team had left, he stood up, taking the vial out of his waistband. He held it up daylight streaming out of the kitchen window. His eyes widened as he watched the pink-gold liquid turn pure silver when met with light. He gave a light laugh, surprised.

"Those cruddy scientists sure know their stuff," he muttered to himself. He tucked the vial back into his pocket. "Well, better get to work."

The scientists had instructed him to add five single drops of the solution into any liquid except for water, and then have Numbuh 3 drink it. Obviously, Wally had to be clever.

The first thing he did was dig out 15 strawberries and five bananas from out of the fridge. He took out the blender, and separately blended one banana and three strawberries together. The result was a delicious strawberry milkshake. One of the scientists had suggested it, and Numbuh 4 had been quick to comply- after all, his original plan had been to sneak into Numbuh 3's room while she was sleeping and force the drops down her throat.

Ten minutes later, he had five, frothy, light-pink milkshakes in The Special Glasses, each marked with a 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. These glasses were for special occasions. He pushed a silly straw into each glass. He took out the vial, and in the glass marked 3, he eased five drops into the glass. He watched in fascination as the liquid swirled, like dropping ink into a glass of clear water, taking the form of a heart, before dissipating.

* * *

"Whew!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed tiredly. "That was a fun mission!"

"Oh boy, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said, walking into the kitchen, where Numbuh 4 was sitting, attempting to do his homework. "You shoulda seen the look on Lizzie's face!"

"What?"

"I broke up with Lizzie," Numbuh 1 sighed.

"Two days before Valentine's Day? Well, why didn't you say so? Aw man!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, striding over to where their leader stood, and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry mate," he added when he saw the rather dejected look on his friend's face. "You're definitely better off without her."

"And besides," cut in Numbuh 5, folding her arms across her chest. "Now you can have some fun with that scarf girl you keep talking about from England." Numbuh 1 turned cherry red at this.

"So," Numbuh 4 interrupted. "I've got a surprise for you guys."

"A surprise?" Numbuh 3 squealed. "Oh, oh, don't tell me. Is it… is it… a pony? It's a pony!"

"Uh…" Numbuh 4 scratched his chin. "No." He pulled open the door to the fridge, and took out a tray with the drinks balanced on it. Numbuh 3 gasped.

"Wow, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

"Valentine's Day," he responded casually. After all, it _was _true. He caught a suspicious look from Numbuh 5.

"Uh-huh," she muttered. "'Cause you're totally that kind of guy."

"Well, maybe I _am,"_ Numbuh 4 retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Mmhmm. Sure thing, pretty boy."

"I told you already! I'm not pretty. I'm _handsome."_ Numbuh 1 snorted. Numbuh 4 noticed Numbuh 3 blushing. _Hmph, _he thought. _Strange. _

"Anyways, come on already. Try them!"

"Well, okay." Numbuh 1 picked up his glass. He held it out in a toast. "Kids Next Door Rulez!" They echoed him, and took a sip. Numbuh 4 fixed his attention on Numbuh 3. There were satisfied murmurs from everyone.

"Dang, baby, this is _good," _Numbuh 5 said.

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 agreed, taking another gulp. Numbuh 1 nodded. His glass was already empty.

"Wow, Numbuh 4, this is really go-" Numbuh 3 began. She froze in the middle of her sentence, and the rest of the team looked at her, startled. "Oh…" She clutched her head. Numbuh 4's eyes widened. _Any moment now… _he thought to himself. "Milkshake headache…" Numbuh 4 stomach dropped in disappointment. "Oh. I don't feel so good." She pushed herself out of her seat. "I'm going to my room."

"Right," Numbuh 4 muttered.

When Numbuh 3 got into her room, she jumped onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. Her stomach twisted in disgust. She clenched her fists into tight balls. Her eyes danced with fury.

"Right," she mocked in an Australian accent, mimicking the defeated tone in Numbuh 4's voice. "I hate him," she hissed.

* * *

**Oh no. Plot twist! What will happen?! Stay tuned everybody. **

**As always, reviews, follows, and favs are extremely appreciated!**

**-happynomnom**


End file.
